thebillfandomcom-20200216-history
Lucy, Gary
Gary Edward Lucy (born 27 November, 1981 in Chigwell, Essex), is an English television actor and model, best known for his role as TDC Will Fletcher on ITV police drama The Bill, as Kyle Pascoe on Footballers' Wives and on Channel Four teen soap Hollyoaks, as Luke Morgan. Family His mother Rosemary (Ros) and father Gary Senior still live in Essex, and he also has an older sister Samantha. Growing up, Lucy wanted to be a professional footballer, even trying out for the Tottenham and Watford youth teams. However, he didn't make the grade and turned his attention to acting. Acting career Lucy cut his acting teeth in shows like Grange Hill and Dream Team before getting the role that brought him to public attention, Luke Morgan in Hollyoaks. In this teen soap Lucy undertook in a male rape storyline, for which he won the 'Best Newcomer' award at the 2000 British Soap Awards. Lucy then went on to do three series of the ITV drama Footballers' Wives where he played Kyle Pascoe, a football player for fictional club Earl's Park. This gave him an even higher profile with the British public, partly due to the role and partly due to his offset tabloid escapades. In 2004 Lucy starred alongside Ray Winstone in the ITV drama She's Gone as Micheal Sands. Whilst playing Kyle Pascoe in Footballers' Wives his on screen mother was Jackie Pascoe Webb, played by Gillian Taylforth. In The Bill, Gillian also plays his Sergeant Nikki Wright. Gary can currently be seen as TDC Will Fletcher in ITV's The Bill, a regular cast member, and has appeared in SkyOne's The Match. Personal life Gary Lucy attended Trinity Catholic High School in Woodford Green. During his appearance on Footballers Wives, Lucy had a high tabloid profile thanks to encounters with Liberty X's Michelle Heaton, EastEnders' Michelle Ryan, Where The Heart Is star Kelly Wenham and Coronation Street's Nikki Sanderson earned him a bit of a reputation, and he even won the Bachelor Of The Year from Company magazine He is currently in a relationship with paediatric nurse Natasha Gray. On 30 August 2005, Gray gave birth to the couple's first child, India Jasmine, at their home in Essex. According to Lucy, they do plan to marry but are in no real rush to do so. In 2003, a Woman Of The Year competition run by the magazine Slimming World rewarded the winner a meeting with Lucy. The eventual winner was a woman who had lost 19 stone, although there was fierce competition from other including Kerry Londors and Claire Di Palma A motorcycle fan (something he shares with his Bill character), in September 2006 he came off his Honda CBR600RR outside Elstree Studios and badly bruised himself, delaying the filming schedule on The Bill Gary also has built up a number of homes and residential ventures, and has built up quite the portfolio, he has his own company, Gary Lucy Real Estate External Links * Lucy, Gary Lucy, Gary